Ice Cream
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: A cute, friendly, one-shot. Amy sits alone in the park one day, before deciding to buy a frozen treat. Shadow, who just happens to stop by, gets to enjoy it for the first time...


_**Hello, any and everyone! I come back once again with other one-shot for you guys. Not much to say, but enjoy!**_

xXx

xXx

_Ice Cream_

xXx

xXx

It was a hot, summer day on Mobius. It was nonetheless a beautiful day outside despite the intense heat in the afternoon. The sky was a magnificent blue with fluffy, white clouds slowly racing across it; the sun almost at its highest peak. But, in the park is where the people spent most of their time today. Children, parents, couples, and elderly all hung out in the Station Square Park. Among these groups was a lone pink hedgehog, sitting by herself on a bench overlooking the playground. Amy Rose was her name, her face graced a small smile and her jade green eyes twinkled with amusement as she just sat and enjoyed the day. She currently adorned a strapless light blue summer dress with simple white sandals. Her shoulder length quills hanging loosely around her face.

"I can't see how this day could get any better…" she sighed to herself. Just then, the jingling of bells became apparent. Amy watched as the kids stopped what they were doing, looking for whatever was making the music. And then, she saw it herself. A man pushing a small cart was coming her way, many others waiting to catch him when he stopped.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. Reaching for her purse, she found a dollar bill and left to wait with the other kids and their parents.

~.~

Walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the park, was a red-streaked ebony hedgehog with his hands in the pockets of his blue jean shorts. The plain white shirt he wore showing off his lean arms that were also streaked red. Shadow the Hedgehog was his name, his crimson red eyes scanning his surroundings every so often. Shadow sighed when the park came into sight, seeing many people there. Never was one for huge crowds…but in the distance, he saw an unoccupied bench near the playground. Smirking triumphantly, he headed towards it.

"It may be near the noisiest part of the park, but it's better than nothing…" he said to himself. After a few short minutes, it was almost within reach, but he frowned seeing someone heading this way as well. In their hands was a paper bowl and…**two** spoons. Finally, that person looked up and stopped right on the other side of the bench. Jade met crimson as memories suddenly resurfaced.

"Rose…"

"Shadow, long time no see…" Amy smiled. True, it's been a month or two since anyone has seen the dark hedgehog. But, it didn't affect the happiness the pink hedgehog felt seeing a long time friend. Before he 'disappeared', they had become relatively closer. At least, after she dropped her obsessive affection for the Blue Blur… They sat down together, there in silence as Amy began to feast on whatever was in her bowl. It was something Shadow has never seen before and he wondered why she ate it.

"…May I ask what it is you're eating?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Oh, this! You've never seen ice cream before?" Amy asked surprised. She may have grown an acquired taste for it back on Earth, but it was delicious on a hot day such as this one.

"I can't say I have." Shadow replied. Her eyebrows furrowed, which was something she rarely did. Suddenly brightening up, she grabbed the extra spoon she'd brought with her and held it out to him. The ebony hedgehog eyed it, not sure if he should take it.

"Come on, I don't bite. Just take it." Amy said. Taking a deep breath, he took it, but did nothing with it. "Are you just gonna sit or what? You can taste it if you want." she stated with a small giggle.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he dipped the spoon into the 'ice cream' and ate it agonizingly slow in Amy's eyes. He just sat and blinked, trying to register what it was he just ate. Finally, he smacked his lips lightly, and a small smile played at them. Amy studied him carefully, wondering just what he would do next, and with a simple swipe, Shadow took the whole bowl from her hands. A gasp from the female, she went to grab it back only to meet dust.

"What the…?" she started, only to face palm. He could run at the speed of sound for heaven's sake! Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, she looked up and there he was in the tree behind the bench, laying casually on a branch good enough to support his weight. "Shadow! Get down here!" she exclaimed hitting the tree.

"Sorry, Rose. You shouldn't have gave me that spoon." he replied, smirking. Then, just to tease her, he brought the spoon to his mouth, licking the treat he stole from it, slowly all the while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ugh! Shadow, that's not fair! You know I can't get up there…!" Amy whined. She was ignored, causing her growl.

Huffing, she plopped down of the bench. Her gaze looked around frantically, before spotting a rock about the size of her hand. Smiling wickedly, she looked back up at the hedgehog in tree. He was too occupied with **her** ice cream to notice her. A small laugh, she went for it. Picking up the rock, she looked back at Shadow. She was determined to get her ice cream one way or another. Aiming carefully, she threw it at Shadow's hand, making him drop his spoon. His crimson irises immediately flew to hers, only for them to narrow.

"You'll regret that…" he mouthed. Amy stuck her tongue out at him. Shadow climbed down the tree to come face to face with the small pink hedgehog. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, glaring.

"You _**stole**_ my ice cream, Shadow! I bought it and you just took it from me…" Amy said, pouting. It may have been a while, but that unforgettable pout was one he was a sucker for. Sighing, handed over the bowl.

"Well, I'm sorry for taking it, but it's technically your fault." Shadow said. Even though she had her ice cream back, that 'technically her fault' thrown into his apology was unnecessary.

"I'll forgive you, only if you do something for me." Amy shot back. This caused a sudden spike of interest…

"What would that be…?"

"You have to take me out for another ice cream, and _**you're**_ paying for it." she proposed. He pondered over it for a minute. She stuck out her hand in a way to finalize their deal.

"Eh, why not?" and with that they shook hands. It brought a smile to Amy's face, one he loved to see.

"I'm still going to get you for this though."

"You'll have to catch me first." Shadow said, smirking. Placing the bowl on the bench, Amy took off after him, wanting her revenge. Only, it would be for nothing, because the bowl itself was completely empty…

_**Done! I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Just a cute, little one-shot between these two. Well, please leave a review. Until next time… -D.A.K**_


End file.
